Memories and secrets
by Sweetness inna Lick
Summary: She and her sister had been hiding from them for over 4 years. And now they have found her. Will they take her or will he be able to protect her and if he can't will she be able to protect herself?...rating went up..who wud have thought?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Past 

"Dear, Dear"

"Please I beg of you spare me!"

"Yes I shall spare you"

SLASH

"Mother I thought you say you would spare him?" 

"I guess that makes me liar"

"Mother why do we have to kill?"

"Honey that's is what we do we are assassins"

"But I don't want to kill"

"……………………"

"Mother?"

WHAP

She felt a stinging blow across her face. The blow was so powerful that she fell to the ground. Her mother smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Mother? Why?"

Her mother's expression changed to pure disgust, "You are my youngest daughter and with the five of your sisters you are the most deadly yet……Why do you not want to kill?"

"I just don't want to"

The little girl began to cry as she sat up. Her mother growled in disgust.

"Disgusting"

Her mother suddenly drew out her sword and pointed it at her daughter. "Mother?" the little girl said standing up. Her mother attacked her, a blow straight right under her chest. The little girl fell; she felt the warm blood on her skin and her clothes absorbing the red liquid. Her mother smiled as she walked up to her eight-year-old daughter.

The little girl closed her eyes she knew she was going to die; she knew her mother was willing to kill her. Just as the blade was going to make contact with her neck.

"STOP!"

Her mother turn around to see her fourth daughter run over and literally flung herself over her younger sister. "Mother stop she is your child how could you?" she cried. The mother looked at her and screamed, "Move out of the way or be killed!"

The daughter looked at her mother surprised by her actions. "How could you mother?" she asked, "How could you?" All of a sudden smoke appeared out of nowhere. When it at last disappeared to the mother's anger and disgust her two daughters were gone. "Miko, Mia, Kira" she called. Out of nowhere three ninjas appeared. All of them on their knees, "Yes mother?" they said in unison.

"Find them and bring them to me alive" she ordered

"Yes mother"

And they disappeared.

Meanwhile Okuni was jumping from tree to tree through the thick forest carrying her bleeding sister. "Okuni where are we going?" she asked faintly. "Don't worry we're going to the monk's then big brother's house, so hold on Yuya okay just hold on" she said. The little girl nodded but in mere minutes she passed out.

"Buddha be praise it's a good thing you came in time otherwise your sister would have died"

"Thank you Avath"

Okuni turned to her sister who was sleeping soundly. "How did she get that

wound?" he asked. Okuni sighed, "Have you ever heard of Akuma Yume"

"Did you cross path with her?"

"We are her daughters"

"Buddha have mercy! You poor children, I insist you stay at the shrine"

"Thank you but she will send our sisters to find us so we can only stay for the night"

"But where would you stay?"

Okuni sighed as she looked at her baby sister, "At our brother's house"

"Buddha be praised"


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ!! NOTICE IT IN BOLD? IT MEANS YOU MUST FREAKING READ IT! IT"S HERE FOR A REASON:** It's a tad bit out of character. I wrote it along time so its sort of like the lost stories of Miko…niiice. Everyone is a bit OC especially Sasuke…I'm not sure what to do with the story it self…but I'm bound to think of something so technically its on Hold til then. And for those waiting on 'Jealous Much' don't hold your breath but I'm bound to update someday…or this lifetime. Thank you for the people who read and reviewed! It's much appreciated! I have more projects and ideas rattling in my head so like I said don't expect an update till a very long time…**very** long time! Thank you! And remember to review! Flamers I love…nothing makes me laugh harder…except politics.

Your insane authoress,

Miko

Chapter 2

**Would you break the chains that bind me here?**

" Yuya run!"

**Would you help me face my fears?**

"No I will not leave your side!"

**I cannot break my chains that bind me here.**

"You shall do as your told!"

**I cannot face my fears.**

"We can not leave him!"

**Protect me.**

"Yuya come! We must leave"

**Save me.**

"Brother!"

**…For I cannot save myself**

**XXX**

Deep in the dark forest was quite the only sound was the soft snoring of a young girl. The cold wind ran through the trees as it made the fallen leaves jump up in the air and dance.

A young girl was rocking along with the tree as the wind ran through. She was among the branches sleeping soundly.

Her long blonde hair floated gently in the coldness of the winds icy fingers. Her tanned skin somehow reflected the crescent moon's gleam.

Her dreams were what people would think of as nightmares yet that was how she was born and raised.

Blood and Wars

Rivers of Blood

Lives being taken

These were her dreams but not her nightmares. She did not cherish nor fear these dreams. They were just there.

She breathes but stops and breathes again. There is a scent of blood in the air and it is faint but not faint enough for her not to pin point it.

SLASH

There was a thump as a lifeless body fell to the ground she then sniffs the air.

There is a scent of blood it is strong in the air.

There is also another scent.

Death.

She opens an eye to see the lifeless body of an extremely large snake on the ground below. Its glass like eyes stared at back at her bright green one.

"Surprisingly how the dead's eyes seems to stare into your soul if you don't close them" a voice said from the shadows.

"Leave me be" she replied closing back her eye and yawned, " Unless you want to end up like your pet"

She sniff the air again, the scent of death was still in the air. That only meant one thing.

Someone else had to die.

She suddenly jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet perfectly. There suddenly came a loud crash as the tree fell to the ground. There was a very large axe and it was stuck the exact place where she was sitting.

"Damn…I liked sleeping there," she said under her breath. She clenched her fists okay now she was pissed.

The voice smirked, " Something wrong?"

SLASH

She smirked as she heard the body fell. Her smirk turns into a smile as she saw a pale hand that had blood dripping from it and unto the ground.

"No nothing at all" she said walking up to shadows but not passing the border of darkness and light.

She could hear the breaths the person was taking.

In and out

In and out

In and out

The heart beating faster and faster

Grasping on to life. Clinging not wanting to let go.

She turned to walk away there was no need to kill the person just because he destroyed her favourite place to relax.

"Kill me now" the voice said.

She tilted her head to the side, " Why?" she said her back facing the darkness.

"This is my last wish "

She took a gun out and pointed it at them her back still facing them. The kanji engraved on the silver gun could not be read.

"Do you regret?" she asked softly. She didn't want to kill but it was their last wish and she should grant it.

"No"

"Good neither do I" and with that she pulled the trigger.

**vvv**

"I can't believe it!" Yukimaru was now on the ground laughing tears down his eyes. A cat like boy was snickering beside him.

Another man who was now looking pissed stared a woman in front of him.

The man must have been at least in his twenties with black spiky hair and red eyes sending a glare that could make a grown man cry nevertheless it wasn't working with the half dressed female.

The man sent his glares to the other two, which silence them easily but couldn't stop the snickering.

The woman smiled she was absolutely breathtaking though slutty looking with her kimono half off revealing her rather large cleavage. Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she twirled her black long shiny hair with her fingers.

"Okuni…you cheated didn't you," the man said to the woman. It was more like he was telling her than asking.

"Kyo-sama!" the woman putting her hand on her right chest, " My heart weeps! How could you say such a thing!"

"Okuni-san…your heart is in your left breast" the silver hair along with cat like eyes boy said.

"Would you like a feel?" she said to the boy.

The boy just twitched before hiding behind the man. He looked sort of like a woman but it was obvious because of the flat chest.

"Sasuke are you scared" he said to the younger boy.

"No she just freaks me out that's all"

Okuni smiled and giggled, " Now Kyo-sama you must keep your promise remember you gave me your word"

"……" **Really pissed off**

"And you must keep it after all what is a warrior without his word?"

"………" **STILL pissed**

Yukimaru smiled, " you know she's right - " he said but didn't get to finish before a blade aiming for his neck forcing him to dodge it and leave his sentence incomplete.

"Fine" Kyo said sheathing his katana back into its case, " Bring the girl, I'm leaving tomorrow"

"I though we were leaving two days from now"

"Yeah we **were**"

Yukimaru sighed, " I guess I have to tell those gorgeous girls I'm going to go…they're going to be heartbroken" he said in chibi form tears down his eyes. Sasuke twitched before deciding his master needed some sort of help.

Okuni just smiled no one notice the glint in her eye.

**vvv**

This was her playground. This was her sanctuary far away from the gossip and rumors of the village. Her sacred place; a place where she can hide from her past and the future all that matter was she was here right now.

"I feel idle, " The voice said chuckling as she walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

Taking six knives out of nowhere she began to twirl them. She did a few back flips and some somersaults.

"You are so childish you know that Yuya?" a voice said from the shadows.

Yuya stopped and looked before throwing one of the knives at the direction of the person.

A few seconds passed before the same knife was thrown back at her with intense speed. She dodged it. "You need to improve in your knife throwing Yuya" the voice said chuckling earning a twitch from the young blonde.

"I'm willing to use needles" Yuya said smirking taking out at least a dozen shiny and very pointy needles.

The stranger came out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. "Those are mine thief," she said in a tone.

"I did not steal I burrowed without permission and no intention of returning" Yuya said quickly hiding the needles back to the unknown place from whence they came from. She then added, " dear sweet gorgeous seductive can be compared to the goddess of love and win sister, Okuni, who I love so dearly and know how to forgive her younger sister for she has a big heart and bigger cleavages"

Miko: **twitch, twitch **the hell?

Mimi: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **wipes tears away**

"Why do you smell like blood?" The older woman said looking at her younger sister suspiciously.

"Um… I hunted a pig?" Okuni raised an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me" she said.

"Okaythisisthetruthiwassittinginmyfavouritetreewhenallofasudddenthisbigasssnakecomesoutofnowheresoikilleditinselfdefenseofcourseandthenthismysteriousvoicethatgotsthisholddarkvaderthinggoingonandhetriedtokillmewhy?Idon'tknowsoiattckedhimbutididn'tkillhimbuthetoldmetobecauseofthelastwishandyouknowwemustgrantthelastwishifpossibleitwassolikewerid!" she said in one breathe. Okuni sighed, " Well since we're on the topic of strange stuff" she said slowly not knowing how to explain this to her sister who could mood swing more than a woman going through P.M.S, menopause and pregnancy.

After a five-minute battle in her head she just told her.

"HE HAS TO WHAT?"

"Protect you" Okuni said calmly ignoring the fact her sister was literally smoking from the ears.

"Why does he have to protect **me**?!"

"Yuya please calm down"

"Shut up! Why the hell does he have to protect me I'm not a child I've taken men five times he's size!"

"Yes and he's taken men **ten** times he's and your size as well"

Yuya hated it when she was right and She even hated it more when Okuni wasn't even losing her cool. Okuni looked at Yuya and motioned sister to sit next to her. Yuya did as told and Okuni wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't protect you forever ," she said in a whisper.

**vvv **

"I still think she cheated" Kyo said taking up the black china cup and drinking it. Sasuke was sleeping upstairs and he and Yukimaru were having a drink.

"Come on you sound like a spoilt child " Yukimaru said in a drunk tone, " I mean you picked the cup that **didn't **have the blue jade marble in it. You lost fair and square"

There was silence for a long while.

Kyo suddenly pouted which was very un-Kyo like and said, " I still think she cheated"

**XXX**

Miko: GO POINTY! GO SHINY! 

Mimi: GO ROCK!! **throws a rock**

Miko: **gets hit **Owie! Owie!

Mimi: **satisfied**

Miko: Plz read and review!

Mimi: your sad……


End file.
